Spyfox
by Etoile de Nuit
Summary: (Don't be fooled by the title. It's YGO all the way.) Blue's no ordinary junior high school student. She's half fox and unfortunately, it shows really well. When her grades begin to slip, she and her best friend seek one of the most unexpected solutions.
1. Good friends, Bad grades

Heaven's Lost Angel

Chapter 1

            Yet another new fic. I have too much time on my hands. So I write. Hey, it's a lot easier than trying to cooperate with my crazy family. It's a nice alternative. Anyhow, I wanted to do a nice romance fic with just a touch of action. It can't be all romance. I just don't work that way. Sorry for all you romance lovers and writers! This fic takes place in the time of Battle City since I came with an awesome idea for a fic around that time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO and I really don't own Blue. She's a Kiss doll so I thought she was so pretty and cool that I'd make a fic about her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            " Oh man, mom's gonna kill me!" Blue cried as she walked slowly out of Mataki Park Junior High School and down the street on her way home. Her ears were blue and looked like cat ears but were located on the sides of her head. Her face was white until her mouth where the fur was blue. Her long fox-like tail was also blue with a blotch of white at the tip. Her blue paws were stuck in a pair of black shoes to match her red jacket, white shirt, and red skirt with stars at the trim. She pulled out her horrid report card and looked at it again. It had one B, three C's, two D's and an F on it. She was done for when she got home. Her mother knew about all school events and would ask about the card the minute she arrived home. She stopped by the back of the school and sat under a tree to think. " How am I supposed to avoid mom long enough for her to forget about the report card? Maybe I can bring her flowers or change the grades. Nah, she'd notice that in a heartbeat. And she'd know I was kissing up if I brought her flowers and she'd get suspicious and would want to see the card right away.

            " Are you talking to yourself again? I thought you had stopped that." Blue jumped at the sudden voice and looked over. 

            " Oh, it's only you, Nadia. Couldn't you stop creeping up on me like it? I'll have a heart attack because of you someday then you'll be sorry." Blue giggled.

            " Oh sure I will. I promise I'll stop just don't have a heart attack and die. Then I'll have to live with the guilt forever." Nadia droned sarcastically and they both laughed together. They had been best friends from 2nd grade to their present grade of 9th and never failed to find time to spend together.

            " I'm in trouble, Luna. Look at this." Blue said sadly, handing over her report card to Nadia.

            " Whoa, Blue! How'd you get such horrible grades?!" Nadia said in shock.

            " That's not your concern." Blue said coldly, folding up the card and tucking it away in her pocket. " What is my concern is I don't know what to do. My mom said she'd send me off to military school if I got another bad report card. Do you have any idea how terrible I would be in military school?! Guns and sharp things terrify me, I'm a total flunky in any type of athletic sport and I cry whenever someone yells at me! I'm not exactly soldier material!!" Blue spat, suddenly noticing that she was right in Nadia's face and backed off. " What can I do, Nadia? I can't avoid her forever." 

            " Hm…" Nadia pulled up a blade of grass and chewed on the end while she thought and suddenly spat the grass out, signaling that she had an idea. 

            " What? What have you got?" 

            " I have the best idea ever! Why don't you get a job?" Nadia said excitedly.

            " A job?! That's the best you've got? A job?!" Blue cried in disbelief, shaking her by the shoulders in fury

            " Whoa, whoa whoa! Off!!" Nadia yelled, throwing Blue off of her. Blue fell to the ground and got up, dusting the grass from her long lavender and blue hair. " Geez! How come you never listen to all of what I have to say?" Nadia cried furiously. " I was going to say that Seto Kaiba is looking for a spy for the Battle City tournament. It's hard for one person to keep track of all of those people but with your "special skill" it shouldn't be a problem. You could get that job, ask to stay with him a couple of days, call your mom, tell her about the job, and she'll be so proud of you for getting such an awesome job that she'll totally forget about the report card. Blue looked up at Nadia in disbelief of her hidden genius. Nadia's lime green hair cascaded over her shoulders from being shaken and her blue medieval-type gown made her look even more different. Nadia reached down a hand and helped Blue off of the ground. Blue just kept staring, wondering how a perfectly normal human like Nadia could be friends with a half fox like Blue.

            " I'm sorry, Nadia. I really should have listened to you…'cause that's a great idea!!" she cried, hugging Nadia and turning away determined. " I'm gonna go and get that job!" she yelled to the sky but before she ran off, she turned back to Nadia. " Thanks for being such a great friend and keeping my secret, Nadia." 

            " No problem. Just get that job." She giggled sweetly. Blue ran behind the tree and flicked the earring on the tip of her ear and transformed into a slender blue vixen[1] with white wind wisps across her face and a gold earring on the tip of each ear.

            " Bye, Nadia!" she called as she ran away. She then sped away on her four white paws to Battle City.        

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nice, ne? I changed it a bit from my original idea so it's nicer now. I know it's hard to get a real good picture of Blue in your mind so anyone who would like me to send you the Kiss doll of Blue, just review saying that you want it. Don't forget to include your email address in the review. You'll need a PlayFKiss Viewer to see it and you can get that at Otaku World.(www.otakuworld.com) It's one of the few things they have for free there. So review please! Ciao!


	2. Spyfox

Sky's the Limit

Chapter 2

            Sorry about Chapter 1! The original title was Heaven's Lost Angel but when I posted it, I changed the title so that's why the title page of Chapter 1 is wrong. (Special Note: Blue and Nadia live in a different town just outside of Domino called Nataki.) I'm going to get this going quick this time. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO. ( I found the Yugi skin so the contest's over)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Upon Blue's arrival to Domino City, she trotted slowly on the grass, trying to portray herself as just a simple fox that had wandered out of the woods. She quickly snuck into the police station as she past it and stole a look at a map they had to find out where Battle City was. It was 9 blocks from her current location. She raced out when a police officer saw her and ran as fast as her 4 legs could carry her but tripped on a crack and twisted her back left leg 3 blocks from Battle City. She collapsed in the park grass and breathed heavily. " Running… that fast….is a good workout… at least… I didn't get caught." She said breathlessly. She spied a fountain and staggered over to it and got a quick drink. She got back to walking but couldn't run because of her bad leg. It took her a full 15 minutes to reach the Kaiba Corp. and she staggered around to a back entrance. Still a fox, she staggered in and looked at the directory. 

            Hey! What is that animal doing in here?!" a secretary cried out before Blue could find the right floor Blue raced down the hall until she found an elevator. She hopped up clumsily and pressed the button with her nose, praying that there was no one in the elevator coming down. It arrived empty. She ran in and the doors closed right before the secretary caught her. She collapsed on the carpet floor in relief. The female computerized voice of Seto's mainframe computer spoke to her through a speaker in the elevator.  

            " Please request a floor or person." It said.

            " Can you tell me which floor Seto Kaiba is on?" 

            " Information on Seto Kaiba is classified." 

            " Classify this." Blue bared her silver fangs and growled and the elevator began to move. " Good girl." 

            " You have no idea how much trouble I will be in for taking you to him." The computer voice spoke in fear.

            " Aw, don't worry about it. I'll make sure they don't hurt you." The elevator stopped abruptly and the doors opened right in front of a door with Seto's name on it. " This is where I have some fun. My leg doesn't hurt anymore so I can run as fast as I want." She giggled quietly, making sure no one could hear her talking. She threw back her head and howled as loud as she could. Seto's office was the only room on the floor so on one else could hear her. The door opened and a guard materialized in front of her. Blue raced past him and down the long hallway. " It's way useful being a fox. Humans can never run this fast." Blue cried as the wind raced past her face. She had evaded the guard but someone jumped on top of her from behind, flipped her over, and poised a long knife at her throat. Blue's thin yellow eyes widened when they met her captor's cold blue ones. She was staring right in Seto Kaiba's face.

            " Are you sure about that?" he sneered, poking the knife a little closer.

            " N-n-now hold on now! I-I wasn't referring to you personally… I mean… uh… just please don't kill me!! Please!!" Blue cried pathetically.

            " Who are you and how did you get in here?" he asked coldly.

            " My-my name is Blue. I'm a spy so it was fairly easy to not get caught." 

            " Who are you a spy for?" Seto asked, continuing to interrogate her and inching the knife closer to the short fur of Blue's throat with each question. He was sitting on top of her with his legs wrapped around her so her front paws were pinned to her sides and she was at the mercy of the cold armed teenager.

            " I'm not a spy for anyone!! My best friend told me that you were hiring a person to be your spy so I came here!!" Blue cried, trying not to look at the knife. Seto seemed satisfied with her answers and stored the weapon away in a holster on the outside of his left boot. Blue turned back to a human and sat up, breathing a long sigh of relief. " Would you really have killed me?!" she breathed, holding her neck.

            " If it had come to that." He answered simply.

            " And what would I have to do to 'come to that'?" Blue asked. Seto didn't answer. " Oh, I know. You wanna protect Mokuba so you'll kill an innocent high school girl to do so." Blue answered in a huff.

            " You know I would." Seto snapped back.

            " Look! I've got a problem and I came here to see if you could help me solve it! I didn't come to quarrel over your little brother." She sniffed, turning away and folding her arms.

            " What's the problem?" he asked with no real concern in his voice.

            " Look, I got some…bad grades… in school and my mom's gonna send me off to military school if she knows about the card and I don't wanna go to military school so Nadia told me that you were looking for a person to hire as a spy so I came here thinking that I could work for you and you could hide me!" Blue rushed in one breath and inhaled greedily when she finished.

            " And what makes you think that you qualify to be my spy?" Seto said, sitting in a chair and resting his head on his hands.

            " I got up here didn't I?" Blue said and turned back into a fox to illustrate her next point. " Anyway, I could use the fox disguise to creep around without being noticed and flush out cheaters and stuff." She turned human.

            " It sounds like an interesting idea. I guess that you can stay here since I could use a 24-hour-spy." He replied, getting out of the chair and standing in front of her. " Deal?" he asked, holding out his hand. Blue bent down and kissed his hand

            " Deal." She said.

            " You start tomorrow. I want you to go around the city and flush out any type of cheating or alliances. And since you work for me, I trust you won't screw up and get caught." He said, standing with his back to her and talking over his shoulder.

            " You can count on me, _Mister_ Kaiba. I like the sound of that, Mister Kaiba. I think I could get to like working for you. If I'm good, do you think…um… maybe you… or I could uh…" Blue stumbled as she began to blush. ' Come on, vixen! Spit it out!' she thought furiously and words came tumbling from her mouth. " Do you think that I could meet Mokuba?!" she yelled, trying to get all of the words out but quickly covering her mouth. A smirk appeared on Seto though he didn't permit himself to smile. 

            " Maybe, Ms. Blue. Maybe. " He said as a parting phrase. He walked away and Blue just halted, trying to grasp what had happened. " I'm hired…?" she asked herself in a small voice, not able to believe it. " I'm hired…I'M HIRED!!!! YIIIPPEE!!!!" she squealed, joyfully leaping in circles. She turned into a fox and leapt out the window onto a tree branch and assumed her position.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh yeah, Blue's reeeeal dignified. Yeah right. She's childish but I've always wanted to write about a chara like that. If you guys don't review, I'm telling you, I won't have any incentive to write. I have 4 other fics and a story due for class in about a month and I want it to be at least 50 pages long! That takes priority! Gotta go! Ciao!


End file.
